


milky soda kiss

by nocturnes



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Hakyeon's Lip Balm Obsession, M/M, Making Out, RPF, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnes/pseuds/nocturnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon gives in to Hakyeon too easily, but he stopped minding a long time ago. domestic!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	milky soda kiss

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to various blog reviews for a frankly impressively detailed review of both taste and texture. u_u

Taekwoon sniffs, holding the sleeve of his sweater to his nose as he leans over the pot boiling on the stovetop. They were down to three packages of ramyun and not much else, but it’ll do until Hakyeon’s paycheck from the dance studio comes in tomorrow morning. Even after a year of living together, getting the rhythm of these basic things is still tough for both of them, sometimes. They manage, though, and it’s better than Taekwoon could ever have guessed.

The combination lock for the front door beeps, and Taekwoon turns toward the entranceway, watching Hakyeon float in moments later. His hair is still damp from his shower at the studio, the collar of his white t-shirt stained a light red, left over from the way his hair dye transfers. It’s hanging off his shoulder, revealing a section of skin between his neck and shoulder, so big on him that he probably stole it from Taekwoon’s side of the closet this morning. Taekwoon has long given up on telling Hakyeon no.

“Are you making ramyun?” Hakyeon asks. He shuffles out of his shoes and into his slippers. “You’re the best.”

“Mm,” Taekwoon hums. He turns back toward the stove and stirs the noodles with his chopsticks. “I didn’t make it too spicy.” Hakyeon’s arms slip around his waist from behind, and Taekwoon stiffens momentarily before he allows himself to relax back into him. Hakyeon is warm and solid, but his hands are cold as he sneaks them under Taekwoon’s sweater to thumb over the skin of his hips. He wobbles a little behind him as he goes up on his toes to hook his chin over Taekwoon’s shoulder. “I love you, seriously,” he says.

“Me too,” Taekwoon says, soft against the sound of the soup bubbling. It’s still hard for him to say, but for Hakyeon he always tries. “L-love you.” Hakyeon laughs, rubbing his nose into Taekwoon’s neck and placing a soft kiss at the point where his neck meets his shoulder.

“I have a surprise,” Hakyeon says, slowly. The weight of his body against Taekwoon’s lessens as he drops back down to his feet, instead resting his forehead against Taekwoon’s shoulder. “You have to promise not to get mad, and you can’t laugh at me either.”

“Depends,” Taekwoon says, switching off the burner. “Ramyun’s ready.”

♡♡♡

“You’re not serious,” Taekwoon says, eyeing the little tubes of lip balm laid out innocently on the tabletop. After they had left the ramyun pot to soak in the sink, Hakyeon had dragged him over to sit down again while he had dug in his gym bag for the box.

“The flavour is ‘Milky Soda Kiss’,” Hakyeon says seriously, peering at the instructions on the back of the box. He squishes in next to Taekwoon so that he’s practically in his lap already, his head resting on his shoulder as he reads. “One is milk and one is soda, and when we kiss, the flavours mix together. The woman at the counter said my girlfriend would love them.” He laughs, a little cold. “And that’s been bothering me more than it should be, so now I need to kiss you extra to make up for it.”

“We could just… normally,” Taekwoon offers. He sneaks his hand over to try to snatch the tubes from the table, but Hakyeon smacks his hand away.

“Do you want to be milk or soda?” he continues. “I kind of want to be milk. Please?”

Taekwoon sighs and sticks his hand out to accept the soda balm, watching as Hakyeon pops the cap off the milk one and applies it all over his lips. He smiles at Taekwoon again, lips shining. Taekwoon relents, smoothing the balm over his lips and rubbing them together self-consciously. It smells like candy and it’s slick on his mouth.

Hakyeon climbs into his lap properly now, smiling, and Taekwoon inhales sharply, letting his hands move to rest on his hips. Hakyeon’s eyes flick from Taekwoon’s eyes down to his mouth. 

“Ready?” he whispers, and Taekwoon barely has time to breath out a yes before Hakyeon’s pressing their mouths together, slow and sure, pulling back again briefly so that he can realign his head. Taekwoon lets his hands come up to fist in the back of Hakyeon’s shirt over his lower back. The lip balm tastes sweet on Hakyeon’s mouth, a little like milk candies that Taekwoon had eaten as a child. It’s sugary, but it’s good.

“Mmm,” Hakyeon hums. He shifts closer in Taekwoon’s lap. His hand drifts up to run through Taekwoon’s hair at the base of his skull, thumb stroking over the skin of his neck. Taekwoon moans in between their mouths when Hakyeon sucks on his lower lip, so embarrassingly high and breathy that it has him blushing. Hakyeon doesn’t say anything, but Taekwoon can feel his smile against his mouth.

He moves in to kiss Taekwoon deeper, and Taekwoon takes him in, feeling overwhelmed by the warmth spreading out from his stomach all the way out to the tips of his fingers. It’s easy with Hakyeon, like it never had been with anyone else. Hakyeon licks into his mouth, heady and delicious, and it makes Taekwoon’s hands shake. He pulls away to breathe, and Hakyeon drops tiny kisses all over his face: his cheeks, his forehead, the corner of his mouth.

“So?” Taekwoon asks.

“Huh?” Hakyeon says. He looks a little dazed, his pupils dilated, but he’s warm, smiling. His hand hasn’t left the back of Taekwoon’s neck.

“The lip balm,” Taekwoon prompts. “Did the flavours… combine? Or… whatever.”

“Oh,” Hakyeon says. He laughs, self-conscious, and presses his forehead into Taekwoon’s shoulder. “I forgot to pay attention, I got kind of carried away.”

Taekwoon bites his lip. “Do you… want to try again?”

Hakyeon leans up again, staring at him, mouth open. “Seriously?”

“Sure,” Taekwoon says. He pretends he can’t feel the heat of his flush radiating out from his cheeks. “If you want.”

Hakyeon reaches to grab the lip balms from where they’ve rolled onto the floor, and presses the soda one back into Taekwoon’s palm. He uncaps his with a pop.

“For science.”


End file.
